Hutori
Hutori is a nation on the continent of Makon and borders Davostan in the west and Telamon in the southeast. Politics of Hutori Hutori is a constitutional monarchy led by His Most Royal and Serene Majesty, the King. He has little power as his function is largely ceremonial. Real power is vested in the cabinet and His Most Royal and Serene Majesty's Parliament. Current political parties in Hutori include: *Right Parties The Conservative Union Party is a Christian right-wing party. The Hutori Conservative Council is also a Christian party but leans more toward the right than the CUP on some issue and less on other issues. *Left Parties The Future Generation Green Party is a pacifist and democratic left leaning party in Hutori. The People's Revolutionary Communist Party is a far left political party hoping to promote equality and freedom. *Centre or None left/right Parties The People Party is the closest thing Hutori has to a centre party. They are a populist party who have been religious at times and secular at other times. The Hutori Liberal Party is a new party in the nation. History of Hutori The Mashacara people were the first people to live in what is now Hutori after immigrating from Telamon in the east. When they arrived Hutori was already occupied by other tribes. After 20+ years of fighting the Mashacaras won and founded a nation of their own. In 1367 a Luthorian explorer called Rear Admiral Sir John Hutori visited Hutori and under orders from his King, conquered it. However he went against orders by, instead of giving Hutori to the King of Luthori, he founded his own nation which he named Hutori, after himself. Sir John named himself Supreme Chancellor and went about carving a fiefdom of his own. He took the province of Adelia (which then belonged to Telamon)and added it to his newly created country. Sadly, Sir John caught malaria in 1373 and died. After the death of Sir John many of his friends started squabbling over who would be the next Supreme Chancellor. The winner was Carlos Giahoma who, instead of ruling himself gave Hutori to some cultists from lands afar. These cultists were called the United Forces of Decay and they ruled under their infamous leader Tawiskaron. The United Forces of Decay kept order in Hutori and defended it for many, many years. In 1410 people from the now non existent country of Spaam invaded Hutori but were beaten back by Tawiskaron and the rest of the Forces of Decay. Tawiskaron then went on a mass invasion of the provinces and converted more and more people converted to cultism. Even the United Forces of Decay couldn't hold Hutori for that long, in 1499 a rebellion broke out in Roccato and it soon spread around the country. The Forces of Decay fought and beat back the rebels originally but soon in 1506 they were imprisoned in deep dark dungeons, not to return until the 2360s. The country then passed to Frank Talc who created the first Hutorian monarchy. He gave the lands to a man called Harold McDylas who ruled as the 'Laird of Hutori'. This monarchy passed down through the McDylas family until 1684 when Edward McDylas died with no heirs. Hutori then formed a republic which lasted less then a year after many of the Senators squabbled and started a war. This war wouyld last until 1707 with the winner eventually being George Baker, Baker proclaimed himself High Senator and set about dictating the nation. After a few years of Baker's rule people started to get sick of him and, in 1712 he was overthrown in favour of Malcolm Marshall. Marshall created the first real Hutorian Parliament and proclaimed himself it's Prime Minister. The democratic republic idea caught on and Hutori stayed like this until 1977 when Hutori was completely destryed by the people of Spaam who wished to rule the country. When the Prime Minister said no, Spaam bombarded it to cinders. In 2036 Hutori was refounded by some unknown people but little is known about this. In 2112 Hutori started having democratic republican elections again, this lasted for many years until Hutori was invaded and conquered by Spaam. However this was short lived, in 2250 the Right is Right Party declared independence and formed a monarchy. Currently Hutori is still a monarchy but has had only two Kings in history, the first being King Jack Waffles who reigned for over 150 years finally dying of old age in 2408. The second being the current monarch King John II Hutori cabinets since 2437 Category:HutoriCategory:MakonCategory:Nations